


Surrender

by Tevos



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Breeding, Corruption, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevos/pseuds/Tevos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young blood elf paladin struggles against a succubus's corruption. Will the Light help her overcome the fel taint or will she succumb and become a demon's pet forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

You chase her through the filthy alleys of town. It’s the middle of the night. You feel like you’re finally getting close to solving all those abductions of young girls. It was an anonymous tip the Order had received, but it had panned out. Hissing under your breath, you look around and don’t see anyone. You stop, listening for anything, and when there is a noise, you break into a run again. You were not about to let her escape, not after so long. She needed to pay for her crimes.  
  
You thought her figure betrayed an elf, but it was hard to guess in the darkness, especially because she was cloaked. It didn’t matter anyway. You pursued, running as fast as your legs would carry you, armor and all. You see a decrepit building. It looks like a hovel, but there is something to the architecture: it seems to have been a temple, once upon a time, though it has long since been picked clean, desecrated by looters, and it is now derelict.  
  
You step inside, mindful of traps, and your footsteps echo as you move further in. You find a small door left ajar, and prepare yourself to barge in, sword firmly in hand, ready to dispense justice if met with resistance. You take a deep breath in preparation, say a small prayer, then burst into the room. The dim lights filtering in from outside have you look about carefully, but after studious gaze, you find it empty.  
  
A low chuckle seems to crawl under your skin, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. “Lost…?” a raspy, strangely pleasing voice addresses you, seemingly coming from everywhere.  
  
You whip around, brandishing your sword, but there is no one there. The chuckle resumes. It seems to do things to you, as if seeping into your very soul. “Show yourself,” you command to the shadows.  
  
“If you ask nicely,” there is a playful drawl to the voice, and you still can’t place its location.  
  
A silence follows. You feel a sliver of worry. The criminal did not act cornered at all, taunting you like this. You retrace your steps; you were in an abandoned section of the district, you were alone, you had received an anonymous tip. You close your eyes for a moment, every bone in your body telling you you had just walked into a trap.  
  
“Ah… realization,” the voice all but purrs. “Young… proud… rash. How does your situation seem now, young paladin?”  
  
“Show yourself,” you repeat through gritted teeth.  
  
“As you desire. Are you prepared for one last surprise…?”  
  
You almost drop your sword as a cloud of smoke circles the air before your eyes, slowly dissipating to reveal the naked form of a succubus. You had never seen one in person before. You flush and force yourself to keep your gaze on hers, knowing full well that succubi were built to please the eyes. You would not fall into that trap. Her eyes, however, promised untold pleasures on their own. You begin to get lost in her gaze, and almost miss her words entirely when she speaks.  
  
“Playing with you has been the highlight of millennia. It was hard work,” she continues, her demonic presence causing you to step back. “All those girls… just to get your attention. It took a lot of finesse to get you assigned to me. Some of my best work, I’m proud to say. And now, I have you exactly where I want you.”  
  
You swallow, and your eyes widen when your hand seems to get a mind of its own and drops your sword. The metal clangs on the floor, and the sound echoes against the bare walls.  
  
“Oh, never fear, pet. I have no intention of harming you,” she continues casually, exuding seduction with every graceful step, every rasped word. “I did not go through all this trouble just to kill a blood elf child.”  
  
“I’m not a child,” you retort stiffly.  
  
She chuckles again. “Forgive me. The lifespan of mortals is a difficult thing to grasp, as I do not perceive time as you do. It is strange to think of anyone under a thousand as anything more than a child. I did not intend to cause offense.” The demon turns her back to you, hands clasped behind her back as if coy. “Now… I had a room in this… chapel… prepared just for you. Why don’t you follow me?”  
  
You find you can’t move as she leans closer and presses a brief, dark kiss to your lips. You feel tainted by the promise of sin, and there is a measure of panic building inside you as the smoke reappears and envelops you. You find yourself apparently underground, but on holy ground, you can feel it all around you. This part of the temple had remained pristine, at least until the demon tainted it with her presence.  
  
“Do you like it?” she prompts, smiling.  
  
You feel her control over your body wane, and you are quick to kneel at the altar, praying fervently for the power to smite such evil where it stood.  
  
“Mm,” she sounds amused, “I shall wait… respectfully.”  
  
You look over your shoulder, keeping an eye on her, as she strolls about, sinuous tail moving at a slow, almost hypnotic rhythm, wings stretching lazily before being carefully rearranged. She looks at the lit candles, plays with the fire, then notices your gaze.  
  
“Are you not even a bit curious, young paladin,” she drawls, sounding curious herself, “Why one such as myself would go through such lengths to get you to a chapel?”  
  
“I will end you regardless of your reasons, demon,” you growl, standing.  
  
She chuckles again, and it sounds rich, deep, pleasant to your ears. “Do try…”  
  
You find that you can’t take hostile action toward her. You bravely walk close, almost standing toe to hoof with her, but there is nothing you can do outside of standing there. You fight it with every fiber of your being, a vein popping on your forehead as you struggle, but it is useless.  
  
She traces your jaw with a fingertip. “What’s the matter? Has the Light forsaken you…?” She spreads her wings, and you feel suddenly afraid as she wraps them around you in a close embrace. You shudder. As she releases you, you find yourself completely naked. “Much better,” she purrs her approval. “You have a very tempting body,” she breathes almost reverently, “And I’m sure you are aware that I would know a thing or two about temptation.”  
  
Your armor is gone, your sword is gone, your divine powers don’t seem to work, and you can’t even throw a punch. “What do you want?” you demand angrily.  
  
“You.”  
  
You stare at her in utter disbelief, a feeling of dread taking over you as understanding dawns.  
  
“I want every shapely muscle in your body to scream for me,” she continues seductively, “I want cries of pleasure ripped from your throat. I want to drink from your ecstasy. Are we doing this the easy way… or the hard way?”  
  
“Don’t touch me, demon,” you spit, revulsion dripping from your voice.  
  
“Mm,” she all but moans, “You don’t disappoint. The hard way it is.”  
  
You feel your body being suspended, her head now at level with your chest. Your arms are raised over your head, your legs kept apart. You gasp, flustered, but there is nothing you can do.


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young paladin struggles valiantly, and suffers the tainted touch of her foe.

You take stock of your situation and brace yourself. Taking a deep breath, and hoping against hope - even though you know it’s futile, because what would demons know about mercy - you whisper, “Please... I’m chaste. Please, let me go.”  
  
“Oh, I know you’re chaste, young one,” she licks her lips, eyes leisurely appraising your exposed body. “I have been following your progress for a very long time. You should be flattered; I don’t normally take interest in the affairs of mortals.”  
  
You feel a sharp nail being dragged slowly down your stomach, and your muscles scream at you with the amount of effort you put into trying to move away.  
  
“P-please, let me go…”  
  
“Mm...” she seems to ponder, a fingertip lightly tapping her chin, “No. We have played cat and mouse for so long, and I believe it is time for the cat to finally have her cream.”  
  
The demon’s finger is on you again, and it goes down, down, ever so slowly, and to your mortification, there are goosebumps following her touch. You tell yourself it is because of the taint.  
  
Her eyes are glinting with malice as she looks up at you. “And what do we have here? You keep yourself groomed. Interesting choice, for someone so pure. Anticipating pleasure, perhaps?”  
  
“No! I’m clean! Don’t--”  
  
“And what is this?” she interrupts your pleading, practically purring as she pushes her finger into your folds, stroking the length of it. “My, my, little one. Do you feel how easily my finger slides? Do you know what that means?” she prompts with a gleeful expression. “It means you want this. Want me. You want to be tainted.”  
  
You whimper when the invisible force that is holding you up pulls you even higher, and you feel her breath near your crotch, hot and measured. Everything is so deliberate. Your legs move without your volition, and you shudder when she nuzzles the apex of your thighs.  
  
“The scent of your virtue is... divine,” she uses the word with a smirk. “I wish I would have cheated and smelled you every night while you slept, instead of merely watching over you, like I have done since the beginning,” she pouts, lamenting the wasted opportunity and completely ignoring your pleas and struggling.  
  
You’re panting from the exertion and the adrenaline, but it gets even harder to breathe when you feel her lips brushing your slit. You flush when you feel the tip of her tongue teasing lightly, hinting at dipping further in.  
  
“Now tell me, little pet. Tell me your body is not screaming at you right now to just hump my face like a common whore. Tell me you’re not thinking about the way my tongue would feel buried deep inside you.”  
  
She circles you, and as she moves away from your crotch, you sigh, though you don’t know whether it is out of relief or disappointment. She smiles knowingly.  
  
“I’ve wanted you for so long,” she admits freely, “Every little inch of you. I have waited many years for this, and I’m going to take my sweet, sweet time with you.” She runs her hand up and down your body with a hum of appreciation. “And who knows,” she continues casually, “Perhaps by the time we’re done, you will be begging me to take you home, like a good little pet. You could do a lot worse than being my pet, love. I would make sure you have everything you want. All I ask in return is pleasure.”  
  
You shudder again. You feel her lips brushing your hipbone, your ass cheek. You squeak when she very fleetingly traces your ass with her tongue, and then she’s moving again, lips on your other hip as she continues to circle you, as if perusing goods.  
  
“Watching you train was particularly rewarding. Your toned body, the light sheen of sweat over it... oh, I could smell it on you. Are you ready?”  
  
“Let me go, please, let me go,” you keep chanting, despite how futile it is.  
  
“Eventually. But for now, let us begin, shall we?”  
  
You are lowered again. You flinch as you feel her lips on your throat, trailing slow, open-mouthed kisses, and occasionally you shudder when you feel sharp fangs brush your sensitive skin.  
  
“I would love to just sink my teeth into your tender flesh, pet, but we’ll save the rough play for when the mood is right. Today is your first time, and I want it to be special... just for you.”  
  
You whimper again when she lowers her mouth to your breast. She fondles them, plays with your nipples, and then sucks on the left one while tugging on the right one. Her tail is on your thigh, brushing it up and down. It flicks along your slit every once in a while, though not enough to do anything outside of making its presence known. She switches breasts until she works them both into oversensitivity, and you’re gasping for air by the time she’s done. She smirks at your ragged breathing.  
  
“Look at you,” she teases, “Your nipples are so hard. Straining... like they’re reaching for my mouth. Do you see, little pet, how much you want this?”  
  
“No! No, I-- get away from me!”  
  
She tsks, as if you are a student who has failed to heed the lesson. “You don’t want me away, you want me close. You want me inside,” she explains in a condescending tone, then waves it off, “I’ll show you soon enough.”  
  
You feel her lips, her tongue, down onto your stomach. She teases here and there, smiling at every little reaction from your body. You’re biting your lip, trying to control your breathing. She doesn’t mind. You just go up and up in the air, and her lips descend further and further down until she’s at your crotch again.  
  
She inhales deeply, and her eyes glow brighter as she exhales a shuddered breath, as if experiencing some unholy pleasure. “I’m going to give you a kiss. I have anticipated this.”  
  
She leans closer and closer, you feel her heat. She nuzzles your crotch again, and then you feel your hips moving forward, spreading yourself for her. You remain suspended in air, but your hands come down to part your folds. You blush furiously, struggling still, yet exposing yourself to her regardless.  
  
“Good girl,” she praises with a purr, and keeps her eyes on yours as she dips her tongue between your folds. She moans with delight. “Mm... perfect. Your chastity tastes… tantalizing. Try it.” She coats her fingers in your juices and brings them to your mouth.  
  
Your lips part and you suck on her fingers with a whimper. Your mind is unable to deal with what’s happening to you. Why aren’t your powers working? You’re on holy ground, you could feel it. Has the Light truly forsaken you?  
  
“Let’s make you more comfortable, pet,” she tells you, and you’re moving again, floating all the way until you’re resting on the altar itself.  
  
Your eyes widen in horror at such utter desecration and the fact that you are part of it. You let out an anguished cry.  
  
She pets you soothingly. “But you’re so wet... clearly you’re looking forward to this. One might think you like ‘wrong’ as much as I do. Just relax, for once. I am here for you, and I will take care of your every need. All you have to do is enjoy.”  
  
She lowers her mouth to your pussy again, moaning wantonly, her features conveying how much pleasure she is deriving from it. You feel your face burn in shame when you clench at the sight.  
  
She arches a shapely eyebrow and strokes your thighs, standing fully. Her lips part in a seductive smile after she licks them clean. “Have you ever dreamed about having your pussy eaten, pet? Have you dreamed of being thoroughly defiled, and by a demon, no less? Do you recall dreaming of me? I’ve whispered many a dream to you. Perhaps this is why your body is so ready for me. It recognizes its Mistress.”  
  
You gasp when she lowers herself again and you feel her tongue circling your clit, then flicking over it in an almost playful manner.  
  
“So eager,” she taunts between licks. “Have you fantasized about having my tongue forcing its way inside you, hm? I know you have in your sleep, but what about in your waking hours, when you would open your eyes and think about the wetness between your legs, the nature of your dreams, your very wrong, sinful dreams? Why don’t I show you how much better it is to really have your sweet virgin pussy sucked on?”  
  
She laps at your pussy a few times, long, deep licks with the flat of her tongue, then glues her mouth to your clit and sucks with the expertise of a creature who has had millennia to develop her technique. A moan of pleasure escapes your throat, unbidden. You feel tears in your eyes.  
  
“S-stop… stop, please!”  
  
“Why? You love it. I am only giving you what you want,” she tells you, lapping at your pleasure and showing you the string forming between her tongue and your pussy to make her point, “What you’ve been craving all this time.”  
  
Her mouth works wonders between your legs, and you don’t want to but you feel an alien pleasure uncurl in your lower abdomen. It builds up. It makes you gasp for air.  
  
“No, I… I don’t want it…”  
  
“Shh… relax. I’m taking good care of you, aren’t I? Surrender yourself to your Mistress’s care, pet, and you will be rewarded.”  
  
She sucks some more, and then lowers her mouth to your entrance, circling it with her tongue. You gasp when you feel it pushing its way inside you before retreating and then probing again. Your eyes widen when, unexpectedly, her tongue seems to force its way deeper and deeper, impossibly so, sliding against your walls, deflowering you.  
  
“No! Demon! No!”  
  
She smiles against your sex, and you feel her tongue thicken. She explores your insides, curling, poking, circling, massaging your walls. She keeps pulling it out and pushing it back in, like she’s coaxing more of your wetness out and drinking from you.  
  
“Ah, the sweet taste of your virgin pleasure... exquisite,” she moans, voice muffled as she buries her face between your legs again. Her tongue is back inside you, doing things you do not understand, but your muscles clench, and that unfamiliar sensation intensifies. “You keep getting wetter, pet,” she notes, pleased.  
  
She explores your entrance with her fingers this time, and then slowly forces them in. Three of them. She curls them, hitting a spot inside you, but it makes your body jerk. Her mouth closes around your clit once more, and you tremble.  
  
“Mm… such a delicious little pussy. Do you like getting eaten after all, pet? How about you come in my mouth? Don’t you want to squirt all that pleasure building up inside you, don’t you want me to keep drinking from you, just like this? I’m certainly looking forward to it.”  
  
She keeps sucking and fingering you, and smiles to herself because for a little while now, you have been without restraints, and still hadn’t moved: your legs are spread, you’re holding yourself open. You haven’t realized that she is no longer forcing you into this position. You’re just writhing in pleasure on the altar, keening as you’re defiled by her in so many ways.  
  
“Enjoy your pleasure. Isn’t it so good?” she purrs seductively.  
  
She curls her fingers over and over, while lavishing your clit with rough little licks, alternating with sucking on it, and whatever is building inside you just gets too difficult to hold back. It keeps growing and you feel as if you’re going to explode. You’re panting and whimpering with every shuddered breath, and it seems to be music to her ears.  
  
“Good girl… that’s it. Come in my mouth, pet, just like in your dreams,” she half encourages, half commands. “Let go. Surrender.”  
  
You try not to. You bite your lip, shake your head from side to side, but she just keeps fingering and sucking and licking, and you can’t… you can’t…  
  
She grazes her teeth over your clit, and then moves her fingers just so. You can’t help it. You come with a cry, helplessly, kicking out your legs from the intensity of your first orgasm, but she’s ready, and holds them apart.  
  
“Yes... marvelous,” she moans against your pussy. She just keeps drinking from you, prolonging your pleasure with light touches, gentle licks, until you’re left a shaking mess on the desecrated altar, your whole body covered in sweat from trying so hard to fight all those sensations. You begin twitching from oversensitivity, and after a few moments, she pauses her work.  
  
“Taste your first pleasure, my dear. This is as wonderful as it gets.”  
  
You find yourself opening your mouth, sucking on her fingers again, coated in your sinful, tainted pleasure. You feel your body go limp, feel yourself wanting to drift into slumber, but she doesn’t let you.  
  
“Now, pet... now that you’re ready for me, let me show you what you can expect from servitude.”  
  
Your eyes widen when you finally notice her thick, throbbing cock, completely erect. There is a pearly drop of precum slowly rolling down the head of her sex, and you find yourself tensing up again.  
  
“You’re going to have a little taste,” she determines, then casually drawls, “Just think, by the time we’re done, how tainted you’re going to be. It’s a scary thought right now, isn’t it?” She watches your expression with a wicked sparkle in her eyes. “But don’t worry. You will be begging for more. I’m going to breed you, little pet, and you’re going to love every second of it.”  
  
You gasp, and you want to run away but find yourself unable to.  
  
“Here,” she cradles your head and you try to turn away, but she just keeps brushing her cock all over your face. There’s a very characteristic scent; you can’t place it. You wonder if it’s demonic or personal musk, but while you muse, she finds your mouth. “Mm… that’s it… suck.”  
  
You comply. You don’t want to, but your body is once again out of your control. You feel yourself sucking on it as if you had been craving it your whole life, you feel her taint shooting continuously into your mouth, and you keep swallowing obediently.  
  
“That’s a very good girl. What a delicious mouth you have, my beautiful little paladin,” she praises, petting your head. “But I think that’s enough for now. You may have more later if you remain well behaved. It is never in short supply, if I do say so myself.”  
  
She pulls out of your mouth with a pop, and you can move your head again. You realize you’re licking your lips clean and stop yourself. She positions herself back between your legs, smiling at you, a shapely eyebrow arched.  
  
“Are you ready to serve your Mistress, pet?”


	3. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As her pleasure reaches new heights, our paladin realizes her fight is against her own desires, not the demon.

“N-no… please, just… just let me go…” you whimper meekly.  
  
“I have been watching you for so many years, surely you can spare one night.” She watches as you valiantly struggle, mostly against your own desire now. Her luscious lips quirk in amusement, as if completely aware of the torment you’re suffering, perhaps from having seen it many times before. “Your mouth says no, but your pussy screams ready.”  
  
You feel the hardness of her cock as she brushes it up and down your slit in slow, deliberate thrusts. Your muscles tremble, ready to collapse from the strain of trying to resist her taint for so long.  
  
“I’m coating myself in your pleasure, pet. It’ll make things easier for you.” The sympathy in her tone is jarring, especially when her malevolent eyes twinkle with sin.  
  
You bite your lip and turn away in shame, ignoring her. You tell yourself that your spirit will remain strong despite the weakness of your body, even as a little voice in your head needles you about giving up.  
  
“Aww, it would be a shame for you to miss out on your very first time… Let me give you a better view.”  
  
You flush when mirrors appear and you can see exactly what is going on between your legs. You try not to look, but your eyes betray you along with the rest of your body.  
  
“Do you see how wet you are, little paladin? Your body has waited as long as I, even if you deny it, and now it will finally be rewarded for its patience. Your Mistress is going to claim it. And you will understand that you have always been mine.”  
  
You watch helplessly as the head of her cock presses into your entrance, pushing and retreating, massaging it.  
  
“Relax. Relax, pet,” she half commands, half advises as she forces that thick meat inside, just the head at first.  
  
You gasp. “N-No! It hurts, it hurts, please! You’re hurting me! You said you wouldn’t hurt me!”  
  
“This is not pain, this is discomfort, and trust me… it will go away very soon. Inch by inch, then? Or would you prefer it all at once? You may have some time to adjust,” she says, as if her kindness knows no bounds.  
  
She doesn’t wait for your answer. In a long, deep thrust, you feel all her length burying inside you. You cry out, feeling completely stuffed, like you’re going to be ripped apart. You’re panting and crying, there are tears running down your face because you know there’s no turning from this. Your virtue had been utterly stolen, and by a demon, no less.  
  
You’re a quivering mess on that altar that was just as defiled as yourself. It was maddening, the discrepancy between your body and your mind, and you desperately try to cling to thoughts of your lifelong service to the Order, hoping to dissociate from the tendrils of pleasure beginning to spread throughout your core.  
  
She gives your navel a light touch, and the pleasure intensifies. The pain is gone. You shiver, and whatever thoughts of honor and decency you had been harboring fade into nothing in the face of a toe-curling delight. “There. Now that you’ve had some time to get used to it, trust me, when I start moving... ah, you’re going to cry out again, yes, but it will be for more.”  
  
With small, quick thrusts, not at all rough, she tests you. Your back arches wantonly, and she reaches up to stroke your breast. You bite your lip again, this time to refrain from encouraging her. It feels so good. You’re stretched to your limit, tight around that thick girth. You clench helplessly around it, and you think you can feel the little spurts of precum she is shooting deep into you each time she hits your cervix.  
  
“That’s right, milk your Mistress’s cock. Earn my seed.”  
  
Reality pays a brief visit and your eyes widen as you see your own body contorting with pleasure on those mirrors. “No… I-I don’t want that…”  
  
She chuckles. “Are you still trying to convince yourself?” She begins to pound a little harder, a little longer, enough that her hips and her thighs are smacking against yours. She purrs as she watches your writhing on the altar, your protests dying on your lips. “Ah… Just think. After this, you can serve me forever. Your Mistress will take good care of you.”  
  
You moan, fisting the delicate white fabric under you, your legs parting just a bit wider.  
  
“You will have a life of unimaginable pleasure, just as you deserve. I have already taken your virtue, and you have already accepted my taint. There is nothing to lose, only to gain.” And she begins thrusting harder and harder, until she’s pinning you down with her weight, roughly plowing into you. “You don’t want me to stop anymore, do you, little pet?”  
  
You whimper, thrashing about, and she picks up speed. Her tongue is on your sensitive ear, teasing its length as you mewl under her. You arch and buck into her, clawing at her back, frenzied.  
  
“Embrace my sin. That’s it… that’s it… Come around your Mistress’s cock. Surrender to pleasure.”  
  
You come hard, and she just doesn’t stop pounding, thrusting almost furiously as your pussy convulses around her. Even her words are tainted, but you know you’re going to be bred, there’s no way out of it. You try to ignore the thrill that runs down your spine at the thought. You can feel her taint, it burns inside you, more and more, so much that it spills out of you. You can feel it running down your sex at each thrust, pooling on the altar under you.  
  
“You’re ready to receive my gift, little paladin. I’m going to breed you, and you’re going to be the consort of a demon.”  
  
You’re panting for breath, but when she brings your mouth to her breast, you obediently suck.  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
And with a few hard thrusts, you feel those heavy, swollen balls churning with her unholy seed. Her massive cock fills you with it, shooting thick ropes of cum, which burst out of you in spurts once you can’t possibly keep it all inside anymore. It explodes out of you, wave after wave. She just keeps thrusting, pushing more and more of her taint into you until she’s completely spent, balls drained. She releases you, pulls out. You have no energy to move, your body limp, but sated.  
  
You feel light-headed, almost dizzy with pleasure as her come floods your pussy. It tingles in your womb, sets your pussy on fire, and you clench your walls a little, almost giggling in delight when you feel how thick and sticky her seed is. It feels so sinfully good, and you find yourself just wanting to submit, to yield completely to her dominance.    
  
You slip further and further into mindless bliss as her taint works its way throughout your body. A tiny voice screams at you to fight, to control yourself, but it grows feeble as her influence spreads, claims your mind. You gaze at her with reverence as she moves around the altar. She’s so breathtakingly beautiful. She turns your head, and you accept her cock in your mouth without complaint. She pets your hair as you suck her clean.  
  
“Worth every year I spent waiting, pet,” she praises, evidently appeased. She smirks as she watches your mouth wrapped around her girth, feeling your tongue eagerly lap up the remnants of your pleasure and hers. “Now, what do you say?”  
  
You look up at her in adoration from under your eyelashes, and softly reply, “Thank you, Mistress.”

  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Veralisa, without whom I could not do this at all.


End file.
